Scourge Rush
by Master the Hedgehog
Summary: Scourge se libera de su prision, pero en su momento de libertad a los pocos minutos termina en...  Si quieren saber lean y dejen Review
1. Empezando mal

Hola queridos lectores, después de tanto tiempo de que no supieran de mi aquí vuelvo a molestarles con esta nueva propuesta, algunas explicaciones las daré al final de cap.

**Scourge Rush**

**Capitulo 1: Empezando mal.**

Era mediodía en un lugar cercano a Station Square, todo parecía muy tranquilo por el rumbo, de pronto una especie de portal se abrió en medio de un llano y de esta salto una figura, era un erizo de púas verdes con dos cicatrices paralelas en forma diagonal en su pecho, este solo vestía con una chaqueta negra con estampados de flamas en la parte de los brazos, unas zapatillas verdes con detalles negros, guantes blancos sencillos y unos lentes de sol de color rojo, al salir este el portal se cerro, el erizo solo se sacudió algo de polvo de su chaqueta, se acomodo los lentes en su frente dejando ver unos ojos color azul celeste.

—¡Ja! Y esos inútiles pensaron que nunca saldría, vaya imbéciles-Hablo el erizo algo presuntuoso—Ahora…es hora de que vaya a visitar a ese grupito de tontos…y les haga saber que he vuelto para mas destrucción jejeje.

Dicho esto el erizo desapareció en una estela verde la cual recorrió gran parte del lugar hasta que se topo con una especie de puerta metálica.

—Supongo que es una de las bases de ese gordo bigotudo pero…-Empezó a deducir el erizo y al acercarse mas noto que la puerta estaba rota, y no parecía tener más de unos minutos de haberse roto—Me pregunto si…bueno, si son ellos ya me han facilitado las cosas y no tendré que buscarlos jeje aunque aquí algo no pinta bien….

Después de decir eso entro al lugar y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de la base, el lugar se encontraba destruido y no parecía estar así por una batalla, las paredes tenían señas de que alguien o algo había usado alguna especie de rayo para destruir el lugar a propósito.

—Algo raro ocurre, Sonic y su montón de inútiles nunca hacen destrozos tan rápido-Comenzó a hablar para sí mismo mientras veía los destrozos causados en el lugar—Además…-Continuo mientras más adelante miraba varios de los robots de Eggman destrozados—El que hizo esto tenía toda la intención de llamar la atención del gordo, ellos no actúan así…así que…alguien más vino por diversión o gusto propio-Continuo deduciendo Scourge para sí mismo—Bah, si no es Sonic no me interesa-Dicho esto se disponía a darse vuelta para retirarse cuando...

—Tu…¿Q-que haces aquí?-Escucho una vos algo temerosa la cual reconoció.

—"_Eggman…"-_Aseguro Scourge para sus adentros.

—Llego la hora de tu final…ya no serás una molestia para mí y mis planes-Escucho otra vos, esta sonaba algo hueca y metálica a la vez que escuchaba el sonido de un arma laser ser cargada.

Scourge debía de admitir que tenía algo de curiosidad, podría ser la última vez que vería a Eggman…al menos con vida y tenia curiosidad por saber quién sería el ser que daría fin a la vida del némesis de su contraparte así que se puso en marcha del lugar de origen de esas voces, camino un poco hasta que por fin a lo lejos vio a un humano calvo, gordo y narizón de gran bigote el cual bestia con una chaqueta roja algo ajustada, un pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas gafas negras, este se encontraba arrastrándose en el suelo hacia atrás.

—Eggman…llego el día de tu fin-Escucho decir a esa vos metálica de nuevo, Scourge dirigió su mirada al agresor del hombre que se arrastraba hacia atrás, aunque el lugar era algo oscuro y carecía de luz algunos cables y maquinas rotas soltaban leves chispazos que alumbraban un poco el lugar dejando ver a un erizo robótico de color azul y ojos rojos y brillantes, tenía varias espinas metálicas en su cabeza que simulaban ser púas en la cuales tenían una línea branca cada una, una especie de capa negra colgaba de su cintura y en la parte del pecho de este hacia algo parecido a una turbina amarilla, uno de sus brazos tenia garras robóticas que parecían ser muy afiladas mientras que en la otra era una especie de cañón el cual brillaba el cual era el sonido de arma laser cargando que Scourge había escuchado hace poco.

—M-Metal Sonic…p-por favor no vayas a…cometer una locura…por favor…n-no me mates…-Suplicaba Eggman al erizo robótico el cual no parecía que cambiaria de decisión.

—Adiós…Eggman…*fue lo único que dijo Metal Sonic mas sin embargo Scourge pateo una piedrita por accidente causando un pequeño ruido que Metal Sonic detecto y al voltear a verlo no lo pude ver tan bien por la oscuridad, mas por su figura creyó que era alguien más—Prepárate para tu fin…Sonic the Hedgehog-Bramo el metálico . Scourge se molesto bastante cuando escucho eso.

—Yo no soy Sonic chatarra andante, pagaras por confundirme-Se lanza contra Metal Sonic el cual le dispara el rayo que tenía preparado para Eggman el cual logra esquivar apenas para luego darle una patada que lo manda hacia atrás.

—Sonic o no Sonic te destruiré de todas formas-Amenazo Metal Sonic activando una turbina para luego irse contra Scourge embistiéndolo contra otra pared, luego lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretárselo con fuerza, pero Scourge lo pateo tan fuerte como pudo sacándose el agarre de Metal Sonic, luego se lanzo contra él y lo golpeo con el puño cerrado, luego le dio una patada para luego hacerse bola y embestirlo con fuerza.

—No sé qué rayos hará Scourge aquí…-Comenzó a Decir Eggman en voz muy baja mientras se ponía de pie lentamente—Pero qué bueno que está aquí, será mejor quitarme a los dos de encima-Dicho esto Eggman se acero a una de sus maquinas, esta tenía un teclado en el cual empezó a teclear varios comandos rápidamente, la maquina comenzó a iluminar el lugar donde peleaban Scourge y Metal Sonic los cuales detuvieron su enfrentamiento al notarlo.

—Creí que había destruido todas las fuentes de luz de aquí-Comentó el erizo metálico.

—¿Qué diablos piensas hacer barrigón?-Cuestiono Scourge.

—Librarme de los problemas ajajajaja-Se burlo Eggman para luego oprimir un botón rojo el cual cegó al erizo verde y al metálico.

—¿Qué rayos…?-Alcanzo a cuestionar Scourge.

—Pagaras caro lo que sea que estés haciendo Eggman-Sentenció Metal Sonic.

Luego de eso ambos sintieron una extraña energía, seguida de la sensación de que ya no pisaban el suelo y una gran cantidad de aire dándoles en el cuerpo, al recuperarse de la ceguera temporal que el artefacto de Eggman les había causado notaron que estaban en caída libre a una enorme altura, debajo de ellos divisaban varias islas y un inmenso océano.

—¿A dónde rayos nos mando ese idiota?-Pregunto Scourge mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta.

—¡Esto es tu culpa!-Bramo molesto Metal Sonic mientras le apuntaba con su cañón laser el cual empezaba a cargar.

—¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste el inútil que me confundió con el tonto de Sonic y me atacaste, yo solo quería ver cómo le volabas la cabeza a Eggman-Se defendió Scourge molesto mientras sacaba algo parecido a un escudo de su chaqueta—Pero ya me las vas a pagar.

—El único que va a pagar aquí eres tu-Sentencio molesto Metal Sonic para dispararle el rayo en cual pudo haber perforado su corazón mas no fue así gracias al extraño escudo que Scourge empezaba a sacar y se cruzo en el trayecto del rayo, pero este término rompiéndose en varias partes las cuales fueron dispersadas por el viento.

—¡NOOOOOOO!-Grito Scourge molesto.

—Con eso será suficiente para terminar con tu miserable vida…hasta nunca…

Dicho esto Metal Sonic activo su turbina y se marcho volando del lugar dejando en caída libre a Scourge mientras él se alejaba volando empezó a mirar los lugares para tratar de orientarse y volver a su objetivo: Destruir a Eggman.

Mientras Scourge seguía acercándose más y más a su final eminente.

—Maldita hojalata de porquería…voy a hacerlo pagar…si es que salgo vivo de esta…-Dicho eso Scourge aprovechaba el viento que había para alejarse de las islas pues sería su segura muerte si caía en el duro suelo de cualquiera de estas, aunque no podría decir que el agua fuese su salvación dado a la velocidad que ahora tenia se metería un gran golpe al chocar con la superficie del agua mas no tenía otra opción era o quedar estampado al suelo o estrellarse y luego hundirse y quizás salir medio ahogado, dado a sus únicas opciones decidió arriesgarse en el agua, a unos metros Scourge solo cerró los ojos maldiciendo a Metal Sonic por destruir su única salvación y a Eggman por haberlo llevado allí en un principio, después de unos segundos por fin Scourge cayó en el agua dándose un fuerte golpe como si hubiese sido hielo o algo parecido, Scourge perdió parte del conocimiento y empezó a hundirse lentamente, podía verlo todo pero su cuerpo no le respondía cuando su cuerpo se hundió por completo logro ver un barco que se acercaba a donde él estaba, luego de eso empezó a ver borroso y perdió el conocimiento.

**Continuara…**

Al fin pude terminar el primer cap. De este Fic al que se lo dedico a mis amigos **Tifón the Hedgehog**, **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog**, a mi gran amigo y bro **DarkBlue24** y a mi gran amiga y hermana **Amy Rose 7 –Eli la eriza** por mostrarme a Scourge the Hedgehog, gracias, sin ustedes este fic no sería posible, bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

Scourge: Nada mal…siempre y cuando no me haya muerto ¬¬

Shadow: Fue una porquería, además aun debes actualización ¬¬

Máster: Solo estas celoso por qué no apareciste…y dudo que aparezcas ¬¬ aunque tienes razón, aun debo actualizar, espero sean pacientes, pronto les traeré actualización…eso espero ^^U y perdon por mi falta de imaginacion para nombrar este fic ^^U

Shadow y Scourge: ¬¬

Máster: Tu ni te quejes Scourge, que si no es por mí no te apareces aquí, bien aclaraciones…de momento solo estas: Scourge the Hedgehog pertenece a los comics de Archie y la versión de Metal Sonic que use se trata de Neo Metal Sonic de Sonic Héroes, si les gusto este primer y espero no ultimo cap. Déjenme un Review y si no…también XD cuídense, nos leemos luego y que tengan un feliz 2011.

**¡CHAOS CONTROL!**


	2. ¿Donde diablos estoy?

Hola de nuevo, heme aquí con otra actualización de este nuevo fic el cual parece llamar un poco la atención, recuerdo que me dejen Review para que esto siga más y mas.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA© y al Sonic Team, Scourge the Hedgehog es un personaje de los comics de Archie.

**Scourge Rush**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Dónde diablos estoy?**

Todo estaba oscuro en su cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba o si estaba vivo o muerto. Solo sentía n gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, intentaba tocarse pero no podía mover un musculo, ni siquiera un dedo, era como si estuviera congelado y lo único activo en el fueran todos sus sentidos a excepción de la vista y el tacto, de pronto una luz lo cegó por completo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?-Escucho una vos de niña preguntar.

—Está bien, solo tuvo un fuerte golpe pero no tendrá problemas para reponerse, descuida Marine-Escucho otra vos, esta parecía ser masculina y era mayor que la de la niña.

—Estuvo muy cerca de ahogarse, pero tuvo suerte de que la gran capitana Marine estuviera cerca para salvarlo-Volvió a escuchar la voz de la niña la cual sonaba muy orgullosa.

—Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo Marine, te felicito.

—Jejeje

—Bueno, el despertara pronto, nos vemos luego-Fue lo último que escucho por unos segundos para luego oír una puerta abrirse, rechinar un poco y cerrarse.

—"Al parecer estoy vivo…y quien me rescato y su acompañante no parecen conocerme, se me hace muy raro…aunque siendo sincero con migo mismo cuando caía no me pareció reconocer nada, básicamente era un grupo de islas y bastante agua, posiblemente nadie en los alrededores me conozca y de ser así tengo carta libre para pasearme por el lugar sin escuchar gritos molestos de nadie"-Pensó para sí mismo para luego abrir sus ojos celestes y empezar a examinar el lugar.

Era una pequeña casita no muy grande al parecer, no había nadie más que el adentro, por lo que dedujo que la niña y la otra persona habían salido posiblemente para que la niña se despidiera de quien la había venido a ver, paso su mano por su cabeza para rascarse un poco pero sintió algo raro.

—¡Mis gafas!-Exclamo Scourge al notar que en su cabeza no había nada cruzo los brazos molesto intentando pensar que les habría pasado, pero sintió algo extraño sintió sus brazos, solamente sus brazos lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido y molesto, paso sus manos en sus hombros, costados y espalda para luego voltear a verse el torso—¡Maldita sea mi chaqueta!-Exclamo más molesto que antes, estaba por darle un golpe a una pared cuando detrás de él escucho la puerta volver a abrirse, rechinar y cerrarse.

—Oye ya despertaste, ¿Estás bien?-Escucho detrás suyo la voz de la niña de nuevo, al darse vuelta vio a una joven mapache anaranjada, esta vestía una remera verde sin mangas, un pantalón corto negro, guantes sencillos color amarillo pálido y zapatillas verdes con detalles blancos, la pequeña tenía en sus manos las gafas de Scourge mas un trapo, y en menos de un segundo la chica vio en frente suya al erizo verde el cual la tomo del cuello y la alzo.

—Escúchame niña, si quieres seguir con vida me darás mis gafas y me dirás donde dejaste mi chaqueta-Amenazo Scourge a la joven mapache apretándole fuerte el cuello, esta trataba de decir algo pero por obvias razones no podía articular palabra lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar la puerta, Scourge dejo caer a la pequeña y salió afuera rápidamente no sin antes tomar sus gafas y colocárselas en la frente, una vez afuera empezó a buscar con la mirada y no le resulto muy difícil encontrarla, estaba colgada en un tendedero la cual tomo y se la puso, luego se escucho la puerta abrirse.

—¿Así agradeces a quien te salvo la vida?-Pregunto una agitada Marine mientras tocia un poco intentando recobrar el aire que le faltaba.

—Soy muy mal agradecido ¿Qué quieres que haga?-Comento Scourge sin mucho interés en la pequeña mapache mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Cuando menos podrías agradecerme que te salvara la vida.

—Quizás en otra ocasión pequeña. Vete a jugar con tus muñecas.

—Yo no juego con muñecas, ¡Soy la capitana Marine!

—¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está tu tripulación?-Interrogo el erizo verde a lo que la pequeña se quedo en silencio un momento para luego contestarle.

—Se fueron a su dimensión-Comento un tanto triste la chica.

—Como no, no naci ayer enana-Se burlo Scourge para luego mirar a lo lejos—Voy a hacerte una pequeña propuesta, si en verdad eres la gran capitana que dices ser entonces debes de conocer varios lugares cercanos ¿Verdad?-Interrogo el erizo.

—Claro que sí, no dudes eso-Respondió la pequeña con seguridad.

—"_Esta chiquilla parece fácil de engañar, le daré alas y al mismo tiempo tendré una guía, mato dos pájaros de un tiro"_-Pensó Scourge—Te diré que, si me sirves de guía por el lugar en todo este tiempo hare como que soy tu tripulante, pero solo hasta que consiga vengarme de ese infeliz-Comento Scourge y en la última parte sonaba molesto.

—Te refieres a ese extraño que caía junto contigo ¿Verdad?-Interrogo la pequeña.

—Ese mismo-Respondió para luego voltearla a ver—¿Cómo sabes que caía y con alguien más?

—Por que los vi a lo lejos, el tipo te disparo algo extraño y rompió algo tuyo-Después de oír eso Scourge volteo a verla.

—¿Viste donde cayeron los pedazos?

—Por supuesto, me pareció interesante y pensaba ir a buscarlos como mi nueva aventura, sería interesante buscar algo que no sé lo que sea, reunir las partes y armarlas como si fuera rompecabezas-Comento alegre la joven.

—Interesante idea capitana…ahora con mayor razón estaré como tu tripulante temporal, ese…rompecabezas es muy importante para mí, y lo usare para vengarme-Sentencio el erizo con una extraña alegría mientras caminaba siendo seguido por la pequeña mapache.

Mientras en otro lado una gata lila con ojos dorados caminaba en los adentros de una especie de palacio, la felina vestía con una blusa purpura de manga larga, pantalón blanco y unos zapatos de tacón color fiusha con una franja blanca en medio, en su frente reposaba una especie de joyita roja circular y caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar sin prestar atención a su entorno... como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

—"_Todo ha estado muy tranquilo…quizás demasiado"_-Pensó para sus adentros la felina cuando de pronto se escucho abrir una puerta y a alguien caer—Parece que el silencio termino-Comento la chica para ir corriendo hacia la puerta donde encontró a un Koala gris con un sombrero y chaleco celeste y una espada en la cintura. El sujeto se veía bastante maltrecho.

—Prin…cesa Blaze…-Comenzó a hablar el koala.

—¡Gardon!-Exclamo sorprendida y algo exaltada—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Un…extraño sujeto…tenía una apariencia…algo parecía a la de…Sonic pero…no era él y…decía que era el pero se nota que no es el…porque él era…-Comenzaba a Explicar el koala cuando empezó a toser.

—Descuida Gardon, yo lo encontrare y lo hare pagar, descansa-Dicho esto la felina salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras Scourge caminaba tranquilo y despreocupado mientras Marine hablaba sobre el montón de aventuras que tendrían.

—Y luego de pasar por la isla creí que quizás luego vayamos por un coco para refrescarnos y descansar de la aventura para luego ir a otra mucho más emocionante-Decía la pequeña con emoción y entusiasmo mientras Scourge sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza.

—"_Esta enana no se calla, espero que en verdad haya hecho lo correcto al unirme a esta loca, que se calle de una vez ojala algo pase que la haga cerrar la…"_-Pensaba algo fastidiado Scourge el cual ignoraba la plática de la niña cuando una extraña explosión de llamas creó una onda expansiva que mando a volar a la mapache separándolos el uno del otro a una considerable distancia (Para suerte de Scourge XD)

Una gran nube de humo negro se levanto después de la explosión, cuando este se disipo dejo ver a una furiosa felina de pelaje lila.

—Te encontré más rápido de lo que esperaba infeliz-Comento molesta la joven felina.

—Guao jeje, muchas suelen decir lo mismo al verme, aunque no te recuerdo, y no olvidaría esa carilla tan fácilmente-Comento con cierto interés el erizo verde mientras soltaba una sonrisa malvada.

—No te hagas el tonto, ¡Tú lastimaste a Gardon y te hiciste pasar por Sonic!-Bramo furiosa la felina mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

—¿Que yo hice qué?-Pregunto Scourge sin comprender—_"Genial, al parecer esta conoce al inútil de Sonic"_-Pensó con molestia mientras veía a Blaze crear llamas en sus manos.

—Prepárate para irte al infierno-Dijo simplemente la felina mientras empezaba a correr hacia Scourge el cual solo se puso en posición de guardia mientras la miraba acercarse a él, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que alguien los miraba oculto tras un arbusto.

**Continuara…**

Ups jeje, hasta aquí llega el segundo cap. de Scourge Rush en el cual pudieron ver salieron los dos protagonistas principales…aunque no para pelear aliados XD

Scourge: Para los que no lo sepan, ¡Yo no lo hice! ¬¬

Máster: No creo que los convenzas de lo contrario hasta que sepan la verdad siempre eres culpable o al quien le echan la culpa XD

Scourge: Los odio a todos ¬¬

Máster: Bien, pasemos a agradecer para que podamos irnos.

Scourge: Me parece bien, veamos gracias a tu amiga **Kira-writer** que gusto que te agrade este trabajo de este inútil gris *Señala a Máster*

Máster: ¡Oye! ¬¬ y si es una lástima lo de mis otros fics amiga, para los que no lo sepan…debido a que rompía ciertas reglas de Fanfiction me vi obligado a borrar Freedom Music´s y mis otros Songfics, es una lástima así que ya no verán mas actualizaciones de este fic…continuando con los agradecimientos agradezco a mi gran bro **Napo-1**, pues ya viste que Scourge sobrevivió a la caída jeje.

Scourge: Obviamente, ¿Qué esperaban? En fin…ojala sigas leyendo, no es que me importe…

Máster: Lo que tu digas…gracias a mi amigo **Tifón the Hedgehog **pues sí, la verdad esa caída debió dolerle bastante jeje, en cuanto a cuando actualizare ese fic pues…no lo sé aun, depende de si Napo y yo tengamos inspiración la verdad, espero actualizarlo pronto pero no aseguro nada.

Scourge: Bien, siguiente Review dado por tu compañero y gran amigo **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog**,espero que tus sospechas hayan sido acertadas jeje, en cuanto a lo del Anarchy Beryl pues si me quería librar de Súper Scourge…por ahora XD para que así Scourge se esfuerce un poco, a mi gran amigo y bro **DarkBlue25**, pues gracias jeje, y pues ya ves que tenias razón, Marine se encontró a Scourge jeje, muchas gracias a mi amiga **Tsubasa**, sigue molestando así a Scourge jeje muchas gracias por el Review :) también agradezco a mi amiga **bloomblaze1996**, ya te explique el por que del Rated M por si se me ocurre lo que sea así o tendré problemas ;) y por ultimo pero no menos importante gracias a **Dark-KannaI** espero te gustara este cap también. Bueno sin mas me despido, cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego.

¡CHAOS CONTROL!


	3. Resultado inesperado

Tercer capítulo y esto va mas que bien, agradezco sus Reviews a los que me dejaron y a los que no pues déjenlo en este cap, una cosa que olvide contarles es que este fic fue inspirado en el primer comic de Sonic Universe (Creo que así se llama) sin más que decir vayamos a lo que vinieron.

**Capitulo 3: Resultado inesperado**

— ¿Que yo hice qué?-Pregunto Scourge sin comprender—_"Genial, al parecer esta conoce al inútil de Sonic"_-Pensó con molestia mientras veía a Blaze crear llamas en sus manos.

—Prepárate para irte al infierno-Dijo simplemente la felina mientras empezaba a correr hacia Scourge el cual solo se puso en posición de guardia mientras la miraba acercarse a él.

La felina lila lanzo varias flamas hacia el erizo verde el cual logro esquivarlas a gran velocidad, luego se dirigió hacia ella para darle un golpe en el rostro pero esta se cubrió en llamas y creando una explosión la cual mando a Scourge un par de metros lejos de ella.

—Maldita…-Fue lo único que dijo Scourge mientras se ponía de pie.

—No eres nada parecido a Sonic impostor, te diré que…me siento benevolente, si te arrodillas y pides perdón te dejare largarte de aquí…con menos daño del que te hare si no te disculpas.

—Jeje…nunca he pedido perdón por nada que haya hecho…¡Mucho menos lo hare por algo que no he hecho!-Grito Scourge furioso mientras empezaba a correr esta vez alrededor de Blaze, esta adopto una posición de guardia mientras trataba de mirar donde se encontraba su rival.

Scourge le dio un golpe en el rostro el cual mando a la felina hacia atrás y en ese instante la felina lila sintió un golpe en la espalda que la mando hacia adelante solo para recibir un golpe más en su rostro y así ocurrió un par de veces más, pero cuando Scourge estaba por volverla a golpear en la cara Blaze lleno sus puños de fuego y golpeo a este en el estomago, seguido de una patada en las rodillas, luego de esto Blaze dio un elegante salto hacia atrás y pateo al erizo verde con ambos pies mientras giraba y caía de pie pero dejando a Scourge en el suelo.

En otro lado Marine empezaba a abrir los ojos.

—Au…esa…seguro fue una explosión creada por Blaze…no se que habrá pasado, pero si ataco con esa fuerza no debe ser nada bueno…quizás deba ir a ver si puedo calmarla ¿Listo tripulante?-Pregunto la joven mapache mas no oyó respuesta—¿Tripulante?-Volvió a preguntar, en ese momento su mirada estaba algo nublada pero logro aclararse para luego percatarse de algo—¿Por qué todo esta de cabeza?-Se cuestiono la chica a si misma mientras parpadeaba dos veces para así aclarar su vista por completo—¿¡Que hago colgada de cabeza en esta palmera!-Grito un tanto desesperada mientras agitaba brazos y pies desesperadamente, Marine en efecto estaba colgando de cabeza en la cima de una palmera, al parecer la parte trasera de su blusa se había atorado en esta.

Mientras cerca de allí una persona miraba la escena con poco interés.

—Esta niña no sabe lo que piensa…si sigue haciendo eso lo único que hará será caerse-Comento desinteresadamente mientras continuaba mirando el "espectáculo" el tipo llevaba un un sombrero de color negro con visera amplia el cual escondía completamente su rostro, de este se asomaban unas largas púas de color gris, un abrigo de color negro que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, unas botas negras con hebillas doradas cubrían sus pies mientras en el cuello colgaba una cadena de la que a su vez colgaba una cruz, en sus manos habían unos guantes blancos que solo tienen los dedos pulgar e índice mientras que el resto de los dedos están pegados.

—¡Bájenme de aquí!-Gritaba la pequeña mientras pataleaba y agitaba los brazos con desesperación hasta que escucho el sonido de su blusa empezándose a romper.

—Bueno, ya casi logra bajarse por sí sola-Murmuro el sujeto mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, de pronto la parte de la blusa de la chica que estaba atorada se rompió y la chica cayó al suelo no sin antes rebotar un par de veces en unas ramas del mismo árbol.

—Ay…que dolor…-Dijo la pequeña para luego levantarse y sobarse la cabeza, luego miro por los alrededores—¿Hasta dónde me mando a volar?-Se pregunto a si misma intentando reconocer el lugar de su aterrizaje-Creo que ya se…-Se respondió a si misma mientras empezaba a correr mientras sin que ella lo supiera era vista por el extraño sujeto del sombrero.

—No tengo nada que hacer de momento…veamos a dónde va la niña, quizás valga la pena ver al causante que la mando a volar hasta aquí-Comento para sí mismo mientras emprendía camino hacia donde Marine se había marchado.

Mientras no muy lejos de donde estaban peleando Scourge y Blaze el sonido de un motor se escuchaba y a lo lejos se veía una motoneta de color rosa en la cual iba montada una chica de piel anaranjada y cabello rubio, esta vestía con una blusa blanca y un overol azul y zapatillas rosas, su cabello estaba atado en una cola de caballo e iba a toda velocidad en la motoneta, la chica voltea hacia atrás y logra divisar a Neo Metal Sonic quien la perseguía volando con su turbina y le disparaba varios rayos los cuales esquivaba, la chica vuelve su mirada hacia adelante, se denotaba algo de miedo en su mirada.

—Malvado robot…parece no ser de aquí por lo que vi-Comento la chica mientras se ponía a recordar lo que había visto hace unos momentos.

-Flashback-

La chica caminaba tranquilamente por un prado mirando todo lo que a su paso se encontraba: árboles, arbustos, mariposas etc. La chica suelta un leve suspiro que parecía ser de molestia.

—No importa lo que tengan planeado, no importa que este yo sola…los voy a encontrar, recuperar los cristales y frustrar sus planes, luego buscare la forma de regresar a casa-Habló para sí misma mientras seguía caminando varios minutos en silencio hasta que un grito interrumpió ese silencio que empezaba a incomodarla un poco.

—¿Dónde están las esmeraldas? ¡Habla!-Escuchaba gritar con molestia a una voz metálica, ella no lo pensó dos veces y decidió acercarse al lugar proveniente de aquella voz, se asomo tras de unos arbustos y logro divisar a un koala gris, este se hacía para atrás arrastrándose en el suelo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un erizo robótico el cual supuso era el causante de que el koala estuviese lastimado, a pesar de que era un robot y teóricamente no podía mostrar emoción alguna se notaba que no parecía estar feliz.

—Vas a decirme donde están por las buenas o…*Comenzó a amenazar el erizo robótico mientras mostraba sus afiladas garras metálicas en forma que complementara su amenaza—Te la sacare a la fuerza junto con tus intestinos-Finalizo su amenaza mientras se ponía frente al koala y le pisaba el pie con el fin de que ya no pudiera retroceder.

—Nunca te lo diré extraño ser…nunca defraudare a la princesa…-Respondió débilmente el koala con una mirada decidida lo cual no l agrado a Metal Sonic el cal alzo la mano y se preparaba para encajar sus garras para terminar con la vida del pobre sujeto.

—Muere entonces-Finalizo Metal Sonic para prepararse a terminar con la vida del pobre sujeto cuando de pronto vio a la chica salir de entre los arbustos con un gran salto, giro su cuerpo y le dio una patada en la cabeza mandándolo un poco hacia atrás haciéndolo caer por que tropezó con una raíz salida.

—Huye, yo lo distraigo-Dijo la chica y de un bolsillo de su overol saco una especie de computadora portátil y pareció teclear algo rápidamente y en un par de segundos no pareció que ocurriría algo cuando de pronto una motoneta apareció en el lugar, la chica se monto a ella y comenzó a acercarse a Metal Sonic, este se levanto sin muchos problemas y miro hacia donde provenía el sonido, de entre algunos árboles y salió la chica golpeándolo con la rueda delantera del vehículo de dos ruedas obligándolo a caer de nuevo, el vehículo se alejo del erizo metálico, este se levanto, parecía molesto y en todo su rostro brillante estaba la marca de la rueda del vehículo, Metal Sonic paso su mano por su rostro quitándose esa mancha mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, parecía furioso.

—Voy a matar a esa infeliz-Comento Metal Sonic con molestia mientras aparecía su turbina de la espalda, la encendía, alzaba vuelo y comenzaba a ir tras de la que se atrevió a golpearlo, mientras Gardon logro ver como se retiraban los dos desconocidos y comenzó a caminar cojeando en otra dirección.

-Fin del flashback-

—No sé a qué esmeraldas se refería, pero no creo que sea un hábil ladrón de joyas…¿Sera acaso…que los cristales no son la única fuente de poder?-Se cuestiono a sí misma.

—¡Ríndete! Y te prometo que te aplastare rápidamente y sin mucho dolor-Amenazo Metal Sonic con un tono muy malvado y furioso y continúo disparándole.

—Esta máquina loca no deja de molestar, debo de pensar en algo y rápido o podría terminar con migo-Se decía a si misma mientras los disparos continuaban y ella seguía esquivándolos a toda prisa.

Mientras tanto la pelea entre el erizo verde y la gata lila continuaba mientras alguien los miraba desde un arbusto cercano.

—Interesantes individuos…quizás podrían ser más molestos que ese ¡Maldito Bandicoot!-Maldijo por lo bajo el sujeto mientras miraba a Blaze darle un fuerte puñetazo lleno de llamas a Scourge y este solo hacia un gesto de dolor.

Scourge puso una mano en la zona afectada por el golpe y miro con furia a la gata, luego de eso desapareció en una estela verde y reapareció tras de Blaze, esta apenas pudo ver que estaba tras de ella y sintió como la tomaba del cabello y la jalaba hacia atrás estrellando su nuca contra el suelo lo que hizo que Blaze cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes con fuerza.

—Quizás si tengo suerte…esos dos terminen matándose y me libre de ellos-Comento el sujeto oculto mientras soltaba una leve pero malévola risa, de pronto escucho el sonido de unas yerbas moverse en las cercanías lo cual hizo que volteara a mirar hacia el lugar.

—¡Uff! Al fin salí ¡Nada puede detener a la gran capitana Marine!-Exclamo alegre la joven mapache que acababa de salir de entre varias yerbas pero su celebración uro poco al notar que Scourge y Blaze estaban peleando—¡Oigan!-Llamó ella—¿¡Qué creen que hacen!-Pregunto la pequeña pero ninguno de los dos respondió o volteó a verla.

Scourge se había hecho una bola verde y se había lanzado girando a toda velocidad contra Blaze, esta logro verla e intento detener la esfera verde con sus manos, cuando la esfera verde choco con las manos de Blaze esta empezó a hacerse hacia atrás pero no por mucho pues lleno sus manos en llamas, Scourge sintió un gran ardor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, Blaze lanzo la esfera contra un muro de roca y lo termino destrozando, el muro cayó en pedazos.

—Mejor ríndete de una vez infeliz impostor, tal vez no sea tan veloz como tu pero tengo algo de ventaja por haber luchado contra Sonic antes, estas acabado-Informo Blaze mientras sonreía un poco.

Scourge se levanta de entre los escombros limpiándose un poco de sangre que salía de su boca, grita con furia y se lanza al ataque, lo que ninguno de los dos contrincantes notaba era que desde que Marine les había hablado no había parado de intentar hacer que estos dejasen de pelear por más que gritaba y les pedía todo era en vano, era como si no la escucharan.

—Esa niña es muy molesta, grita demasiado-Comento con molestia el desconocido que seguía escondido.

—No te preocupes por esa mocosa Cortex, ellos no la van a escuchar a no ser que alguno de ellos reciba un fuerte golpe que no se esperen-Dijo una siniestra voz detrás de él y unos ojos completamente amarillos sin pupila alguna se hicieron presentes.

—Y no creo que una mocosa como esa logre hacerle nada, así que ellos se mataran entre si y luego solo deberemos recuperar los cristales y las otras seis esmeraldas y perlas y luego de eso el mundo se arrodillara a nuestros pies-Comento con malicia el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Cortex mientras reía un poco.

—¡Basta chicos!-Grito preocupada Marine, luego de que viera como Blaze y Scourge se habían dado un sólido golpe en la mejilla mutuamente, luego ambos retrocedieron un par de metros y se miraban entre sí con furia mientras tanto la pequeña empezó a correr hacia ellos lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían cosa que ninguno noto ya que se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

—¡La mocosa se piensa matar!-Exclamo el sujeto mientras veía como corría en el punto exacto donde iban a chocar el erizo y la felina, la pequeña llega al lugar a lo que Scourge y Blaze lograron ver, tono en ese momento pareció ir en cámara lente.

—¡Esa chiquilla molesta!-Exclamo algo sorprendido Scourge.

—¡Marine!-Exclamó Blaze del mismo modo mientras había llenado sus puños en llamas.

—Dije…-Empezó a hablar Marine mientras sus ojos parecían distintos quizás por la frustración de que no la oían mientras extendía los brazos en dirección a los dos como si quisiera detenerlos con estas, de pronto algo empezó a brillar de color celeste donde se escondían ambos sujetos.

—¡Que rayos…!-Exclamaron ambos mientras el brillo se incrementaba, luego un brillo parecido rodeo a Marine lo cual sorprendió totalmente a Scourge y Blaze.

—Interesante…-Comentó el misterioso sujeto de sombrero negro que había seguido a Marine instantes atrás.

—¡BASTAAAAAAAA!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña mientras el aura en ella se hacía mayor, luego esta se convirtió en un aro azul que rodeaba a la pequeña y de la cual salió un enorme vórtice de agua que sorprendió a todos los que observaban, el vórtice aumento y se llevo consigo a Scourge y Blaze, luego a los dos sujetos escondidos y por ultimo al misterioso extraño de sombrero negro, todo pareció ser una eternidad, era como si estuviesen atrapados en una tormenta en el mar.

De pronto todo se empezó a calmar, el agua solo dejo de moverse y empezó a ser absorbida por el pasto y las plantas quedando todo húmedo, Marine se desplomo y cayó en el suelo, abrió un poco los ojos y frente a ella miro una perla de unos tres o cuatro centímetros de diámetro, la tomo y miro con una gran sorpresa al verla brillar, sentía como su estuviera mirando una laguna.

Scourge había terminado de espaldas sobre una roca, tenía un brazo fuera de su chaqueta, de pronto escucho el sonido de algo caer, abrió los ojos y noto un cristal algo grande de color lila, este emanaba un brillo que llamo la atención del erizo de ojos celestes el cual se levanto como pudo algo adolorido mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor y lo tomo, sintió una energía recorrerle el cuerpo, este soltó una sonrisa un tanto maléfica.

Mientras tanto Blaze abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un gran dolor sobre su cabeza, suelta un leve quejido y nota que estaba en una posición como si estuviese arrodillada pero además con la cara contra el suelo, se levanta con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, se lleva su mano a donde le dio a y luego se mira a sí misma, el agua le había dejado la ropa totalmente empapada y algo pegada a su cuerpo, se le había soltado la liga del cabello y estaba suelto, se sobo un poco la frente cuando de pronto sintió una energía, una que conocía muy bien, busco con la mirada hasta que a un par de metros de ella logro ver una gema de color amarillo, tenía una forma rectangular con finos cortes en las orillas, la felina se sorprendió un poco y tomo la joya para luego sonreír.

—¡NOOOOOO!-Escucharon todos a alguien gritar con furia y voltearon a ver al que había gritado.

Continuara…

Bien, aquí el fin de otro cap, lamento si me tardo mucho en actualizar, la inspiración se me quiere ir y tengo que corretearla un poco XD

Scourge: Si como no ¬¬

Blaze: *Toma a Máster de la chaqueta* ¿¡Que rayos acaba de ocurrir!

Máster: Si te refieres a por que ibas ganándole en cierto modo a Scourge…tú ya lo dijiste, como ya peleaste con Sonic conocías mas o menos como se movía y por eso podías darle tanta batalla a Scourge.

Scourge: Se refiere a lo que hizo la mocosa imbécil ¬¬

Máster: Me lo suponía ¬¬ pero primero aclarare un par de dudas antes, así que suéltame Blaze por favor.

Blaze: Como quieras…*Lo suelta*

Máster: *Acomodándose la chaqueta* Gracias, pues bien, si creen que me Salí un poco de la forma de ser de alguno (O de todos) de los personajes es por lo mismo de que no tuve mucha inspiración, sin embargo logre sacarle mucho jugo a la poca que tenia jeje, luego esa la chica rubia que salvo a Gardon (Y que por cierto, si se preguntaban como Metal Sonic no lo mato…ya lo saben ahora XD) pues su nombre es Coco Bandicoot y no pertenece al universo de Sonic ni a mí, si no a la saga de juegos de Crash Bandicoot, me pareció que tenía todo para ser personaje de Sonic y pues…aquí esta XD, el personaje misterioso del sombrero no diré aun quien es, tendrán que esperar un poco mas jeje, los otros dos extraños pues…a ver si lo adivinan y…creo que solamente eso, ahora a lo que quizás a todos les llamo la atención.

Scourge: Al fin ¬¬

Máster: Pues verán, si jugaron Sonic Rush Adventure casi al terminar todo Marine hace algo extraño que parece ser una especie de poder, varios creen que es Hydroquinesis que es la habilidad de controlar el agua, y después de una plática con mi gran amigo Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog pues me convenció de que haga esta cosa que a todos sorprendió jeje.

Blaze: Ya comprendo…

Scourge: Aun así creo que fue una exageración ¬¬

Máster: Pues la exageración se debe a la perlita que Marine encontró luego de su pequeño desmayo jeje, no diré nada al respecto del momento, ahora a los agradecimientos ya que sin ustedes esto no seguiría, tu da los agradecimientos Scourge.

Scourge: Solo lo hare porque quiero seguir golpeando a la gata ¬¬ muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Review que fueron los siguientes: al gran hermano **Napo-1**, a su amiga **Kira-writer**, **Amy The Hedgehog**, su gran amigo **Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog**, su otro loco amigo **Tifon the Hedgehog** que por cierto **Amy The Hedgehog** estos dos también hacen fics donde aparezco así que puedes leer sus fics jeje, ese par ahora me deben algo por hacerles algo de propaganda jeje, se le agradece también a **Dark-KannaI**, a su otro amigo y hermano **Darkblue24**, a su otra amiga **bloom1996**, a su otra amiga e igual de loca **Tsubasa**, a **toaneo07** a quien le digo que las locas concidencias pueden ocurrir, me alegra que haya alguien que me respete jaja, gracias también a **AJcosmo** otro fan mio jaja el mundo se va a venir abajo XD eso demuestra que hay gustos para todo, muchas gracias también a su grandísima amiga y hermana **Wings-Dragon** y por ultimo pero no menos importante…supongo…gracias a **d4rk-st3phy**, listo eso es todo púdranse todos pero no sin antes dejar un Review ¬¬

Blaze: Que tierno ¬¬

Máster: Bueno, creo que fue lo mas gentil que se puede esperar de el ¬¬ en fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero su Review, cuídense y nos leemos en la próxima.

¡CHAOS CONTROL!


	4. Rivales aliados

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, aquí tienen un nuevo cap. Ojala les guste.

Capitulo 4: Rivales aliados

Luego de escuchar el enorme grito y con las gemas que el erizo y la gata habían encontrado respectivamente corrieron hasta donde habían escuchado el grito, una vez allí ambos se encontraron Scourge le hecho una mirada a la gata y no pudo evitar soltar una burlona carcajada por cómo se miraba la felina lila.

—Jaja deberías mirarte, pareces una simple callejera-Comento burlonamente Scourge para luego sonreír dejando ver sus colmillos.

—¡Cállate!-Grito furiosa Blaze.

—¡Chicos!-Escucharon ambos exclamar una voz infantil y al voltear a mirar vieron a Marine la cual había llegado hasta donde estos dos estaban, al verla recordaron lo que hace unos pocos instantes ella había hecho, una hazaña realmente increíble.

—Marine…¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto Blaze buscando por todos lados al originario de tan tenebrosa voz.

—¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Marine un poco confundida—Lo último que se es que ustedes dos peleaban y yo iba a tratar de detenerlos y…el resto se me es borroso….-Admitió la niña mapache tratando de recordar.

Mientras tanto Coco seguía escapando de Metal Sonic en su vehículo de dos ruedas.

—Esto no es nada bueno…-Exclamo Coco preocupada mientras miraba que no podía perder al robótico—Crash, Crunch…en serio que los necesito ahora…-Continuo hablando para sí misma la chica pero luego sacudió su cabeza—No siempre puedo depender de ellos, si quiero regresar con ellos primero que nada debo de ingeniármelas para vencer a este-Dicho esto siguió aumentando la velocidad pero cambio su rumbo hacia algunos árboles para intentar perderlo, al llegar ahí la chica empezó a esquivar los arboles a gran velocidad pero Metal Sonic solo atravesaba con cierta facilidad los arboles, Coco solo maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar como destrozaba los arboles y continuaba su avance, debía de pensar en otro plan o esperar un milagro posiblemente.

Mientras en otro lado el misterioso sujeto del sombrero negro se levantaba sin mucho problema.

—Jeje…¿Quién diría que esa chiquilla tendría algo que mostrar además de ese escándalo? Bueno será mejor ver si tiene algo más de interés…-Se dijo a sí mismo para tomas su sombrero del suelo, levantarlo, ponérselo y luego empezar a caminar.

—¿¡Que eres amigo de el/ella!-Exclamaron Scourge y Blaze mientras se señalaban entre sí.

—Como lo escucharon-Respondió simplemente Marine—Así que déjense de peleas sin sentido, ustedes no son rivales.

—He tenido suficiente de ustedes malditas pestes, ¡Devuélvanme lo que es mío!-Escucharon a la misma voz ordenar molesto, luego los tres voltearon a mirar y de entre unos arbustos salió flotando una máscara de forma rectangular y color negro, sus labios eran rojos y dejaban ver unos colmillos, sus ojos amarillos, tenía un hueso en la parte superior y uno en sus dos costados.

—Vaya…-Fue lo que Marine pudo decir un poco asombrada mientras Scourge soltó una carcajada malvada.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿El espíritu de Halloween? ¿Acaso quieres dulce o truco?-Pregunto Scourge de forma burlona.

—Pedazo de basura insolente, ahora te enseñare a respetar-Volvió a hablar la máscara poniendo una cara molesta, de pronto de sus ojos salieron unos rayos rojos que impactaron al erizo con fuerza y lo estrellaron contra un árbol provocando una leve sonrisa en Blaze.

—Eso te pasa por idiota-Comentó Blaze por lo bajo mientras Marine ponía una cara de emoción.

—La máscara habla, flota por si sola y…¿Lanza rayos por los ojos?-Se dijo a sí misma la joven mapache para luego alzar los brazo emocionada—¡Eso fue grandioso!

—Eso dolió-Empezó a hablar Scourge incorporándose un poco—Pero necesitaras de algo más que una pequeña lucecita para acabar con migo-Dicho esto el erizo se puso de pie y se lanzo dispuesto a atacar al pedazo de madera parlante pero antes de poderlo tocar otro rayo de color purpura lo golpeo y lo tiro al suelo*

—¿Ibas a alguna parte creatura bípeda?-Pregunto otra voz con ironía, todos voltearon a ver al causante y vieron a un extraño sujeto de piel amarilla y una cabeza grande con algo de pelo negro y una gran "N" en su frente, el tipo vestía con una bata blanca de laboratorio, pantalones negros y un par de guantes amarillos que le llegaban hasta los codos y botas purpuras, en su mano tenía una extraña pistola.

—Vaya cara que tiene el tipo-Comentó Marine mirando al recién llegado para luego mirar la N que este tenía.

—Ríndanse y entreguen las cosas que son nuestras o prepárense para las consecuencias-Amenazo el sujeto de bata pero Blaze solo lo miro de forma molesta.

—¿O si no que?-Preguntó la gata lila en forma de reto pero la respuesta no tardo en venir pues vio a la máscara ser rodeada de varios rayos purpuras.

—O si no…*Comenzó a responder este con un tono maléfico, de pronto varias piedras se salieron del suelo y comenzaron a rodearlo sorprendiendo al erizo, a la gata y a la mapache.

—Esto…sí que se ve problemático…-Comento Marine un tanto asombrada.

De pronto todas las rocas comenzaron a ensamblarse entre sí formando una especie de cuerpo enorme, los pies, las piernas, el torso, los brazos, las manos y hasta arriba estaba la máscara.

—Prepárense para sentir toda la ira ¡De Uka-Uka!-Exclamo con prepotencia e ira mientras alzaba "Sus brazos".

—Esta mascara tiene muchos truquitos jeje-Comentó de forma burlona Scourge mientras sonreía.

—Esto se ve…interesante-Dijo Blaze mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

—¡No creas que te tenemos miedo máscara!-Grito Marine mientras lo señala con el dedo índice de forma retadora lo cual provoco una serie de risas burlonas del enorme gigante.

—¿Y quién va a detenerme tu mocosa?-Cuestionó este.

Marine sonrió un poco y luego se hecho detrás de Scourge y Blaze bastante rápido mientras les daba un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Blaze, Scourge encárguense de ese tipo por mi-Les pidió Marine mientras les guiñaba un ojo de forma confiada.

—¿¡Qué!-Cuestionaron ambos al unísono.

—Se que con ustedes será más que suficiente, así que se los encargo-Continuó Marine con una sonrisa para luego alejarse del lugar mientras a ambos se les formaba una gota en sus nucas.

—Debí de esperármelo…-Habló Blaze mas para sí misma que para los demás.

—¿Qué más da? De todos modos haremos polvo a este montón de piedras-Afirmo Scourge muy confiado.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia mientras veían a su nuevo oponente caminar hacia ellos.

Coco seguía huyendo en su moto, de pronto vio al erizo robótico acercarse más a ella, este casi lograba tomarla del pie cuando de pronto algo choco contra este mandándolo a volar a otro lado.

—¿Qué paso?-Se pregunto Coco algo sorprendida mientras detenía su vehículo.

—Tal parece que su trayectoria golpeo a algo mas-Escucho una voz venir de entre los árboles, Coco volteo a ver a donde procedía esa voz y miro a u sujeto entre las sombras el cual parecía sostener algo en su espalda.

-Continuara-

Bueno jeje después de un rato un nuevo cap terminado jeje n.n aparecen más personajes del mundo de Crash Bandicoot jeje no hay mucho que decir y si tienen alguna duda déjenla en este Review, bueno vayamos a los agradecimientos:

**Napo-1**: Que bueno que te gustara el cap bro y bueno aquí sigo jeje tenías razón solo es cuestión de tiempo jeje espero no tardar tanto y si es así discúlpenme todos.

**toaneo07**: Me alegra que te guste mi forma de redactar las personalidades y la pelea jeje cada quien hace lo que puede jeje, y lo otro pues…ya te lo dije jeje

**Darkblue24**: Gracias bro, y pues ya ves que si jeje poco a poco se empiezan a ver los personajes jeje.

**Kyra-writer**: Que bueno que también a ti te gustara la pelea jeje, y bueno que pena que no hayas jugado aun ningún juego de Sonic para DS y que bueno que te agradara la idea de incluír a Coco jeje, y también espero pronto tener la inspiración para mas historias.

**Bloomblaze**: Muchas gracias amiga, me alegra que aun me sigas leyendo jeje.

**Tifón the Hedgehog**: Que bueno que te gustara lo de Marine jeje xD y bueno tu ya sabes como es Scourge jeje, siéndote sincero yo tampoco esperaba que aparecieran esos personajes pero bueno así se dieron las cosas al final jeje xD ojala te guste.

**Dark-KannaI**: Pues si jeje al menos ese koala tuvo suerte jeje xD y si Marine es algo linda y un poquín interesante jeje xD ojala algún día puedas jugar el juego jeje, y bueno aclararé tus dudas: la perla que encontró Marine no tiene nada que ver con ningún juego, es algo que yo cree y…que se sabrá con el tiempo jeje, el cristal es parte del universo de Crash Bandicoot, son llamados Power Crystals y son unos cristales mágicos con un poder místico algo así como las Chaos Emeralds y la esmeralda que Blaze encontró son unas gemas llamadas Sol Emeralds que son como las Chaos Emeralds pero no tienen energía caos si no energía sol, estas gemas le dan más poder a Blaze y juntas pues le dan a Blaze una transformación que sería el equivalente a una súper forma, para aclarar tu ultima duda lo que usa Scourge para transformarse se llama Anarchy Beryl por lo que es un berilio una gema con un gran poder las cuales existen en el lugar de donde salió Scourge pero que no funciona como las Chaos Emeralds, de momento hasta ahí la explicación para no alargar y complicar más las cosas, ojala te haya servido y no estés mas confundida jeje.

**Mr D**: Un Review algo corto pero en fin muchas gracias jeje.

**Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog**: Descuida amigo, mejor tarde que nunca jeje xD otro satisfecho por la pelea jeje que bueno que te gustara tanto amigo mío jeje, que bueno que pienses que estuvo genial la escena de Marine jeje en serio que me alagas y que bueno que ahora sepas que paso con Gardon y si creo que le debemos mucho a Coco jeje, lo de Marine y la palmera era para eso jeje para reírse a mas no poder que bueno que e saliera como quería xD.

Bueno creo que son todos ojala tenga mas, antes de irme aclarare algo: Cuando Scourge vio a Uka-Uka y dijo lo del Halloween pues lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás, es curioso que lo suba en esta fecha jaja xD espero que pidan muchos dulces y que las caries no los ataquen xD cuídense todos y feliz Halloween para todos y que tengan miles de pesadillas XD hasta la próxima.

¡CHAOS CONTROL!


End file.
